


Scrabble: A Seduction in Three Games

by doctornerdington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Board Games, M/M, Photographs, Scrabble, ficlet in pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographic documentation of three Scrabble games played at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Game

 


	2. Second Game

 


	3. Third Game

 


End file.
